Anyanka
Anyanka (born April 1, 1987) is a Toronto native Canadian wrestler currently contracted as a Fantasy Wrestling Alliance diva. http://i270.photobucket.com/albums/jj97/StratusphereX/Rebecca_Romijn.jpg Career Early FWA Anyanka joined FWA June 20, 2006. She entered the company as the diva division was starting. Only Jenny Ignito and Jillian Da Silva were in the company. She then started a feud with Jenny Ignito for several months. They fought through several types of matches and the feud ended at Trial by Fire2006 in a bras and panties match where Anyanka lost. The match stipulated that Anyanka needed to become Jenny's follower after if she lost. Anyanka went then fell into a deep depression even being caught talking to herself with two distinct voices. She then started a feud with Gabrielle and her boyfriend Diamond Jack Severino. Anyanka was schedule to tag Alexx and face the lovers which they won via default. http://i270.photobucket.com/albums/jj97/StratusphereX/Angelina.jpg FWA Rebirth When the FWA came back and with it a load of new divas. Anyanka campaigned with Saddle Sally, Becky Jones and Gabrielle to get a FWA women's championship. Finally, the divas were able to get a championship in the company. And the inaugural champion would be crowned at the first ever FWA Back in Business in a Fatal 4 Way which crowned Gabrielle. Heel turn Right before the women's title match, Anyanka turned heel because of Becky Jones' face attitude. Anyanka changed into a bad ass like diva. She then started a fury against the fans. Anyanka was able to face Jenny Ignito after defeating Amy Thorne for the number one contendership on a regular Fight Night. At FWA Betrayal 2007, the Toronto blonde was agin defeated by her longtime nemesis in a First Blood match. Anyanka then kept on her hatred of the fans even bringing some to the ring to ridicule them. In this part of her career, she started to hate some other FWA divas like Moira Crawford and Aja Melissa. What a b!tch! After taking her hatred on the fans, Anyanka found a new target: the FWA divas locker-room. Anyanka started to become this gossiping annoying bitch. She was always telling everyone's secrets. Backstage, Anyanka knew that contunuing the bad ass idea wasn't leading anywhere so she brought the idea to management. With this new gimmick she got more air time and kept on facing new divas. Until she meets Ayla El... Ayla and Anyanka's friendship started badly when Ayla pinned Anyanka. Ayla began to get more and more heat from the backstage divas. Anyanka even joned with Moira and Aja sometimes to hate and take out Ayla. Ayla finally noticed that backstage she didn't have any friends and approached the one of the only divas without any partners: Anyanka. The alliance was revealed at the Brand Split show where the two divas were sent to Fight Night. The two beautiful women joined together to form Two Beautiful Women/TBW a sub-group of Unholy Uprising, which Anyanka joined when she joined Ayla. But the TBW alliance didn't last long, only two weeks, when Ayla decided to leave and join the PussyCat Dolls on their world tour. Soon after Jenny Ignito would drop the women's championship and Anyanka would get another shot, Anyanka faced Moira Crawford for the vacant championship. Moira was another diva that Anyanka never beaten and once again she wasn't able to beat the Englishwoman. And soon enough she would get announced a bad news... After her loss, since UU was about bringing championship to the group and Anyanka wasn't able to do it they decided to get rid of her and instead get another diva to join Jenny Ignito and form Sinful Sensuality: Gabrielle. Anyanka fights back Anyanka then fell down, but she was ready to shock the world with a bigger thing. On a regular Fight Night, Anyanka faced Aja Melissa, Gabrielle, Jenny Ignito and Moira Crawford. She then shocked the world by herself getting rid of Jenny Ignito and Gabrielle helping Aja and Moira and making her big return as a full face. Then, she began to get more and more attention and love from the crowd. Management told her that her face turn was the best thing to happen in her career. After, Trial by Fire 2008 where Aja Melissa won the women's championship, Anyanka participated in a tournament to crown the number one contender for Betrayal 2008. Anyanka was able to win it on the Fight Night side to face Aja Melissa and Alexza who represented Crossfire via a technicality because the tournament was won by Madison on Crossfire. http://i270.photobucket.com/albums/jj97/StratusphereX/maryse-diva-champ2.jpg Anyanka was crowned women's champion after beating the women's champion with a roll up. When she was handed the women's championship, Anyanka started crying. She finally got it after two years nearly three she was finally crowned women's champion. But her success wasn't finished yet, Anyanka became the fan favourite on Fight Night, top face diva on Fight Night and became finally a superface. She even was able to defeat someone from Crossfire that she had never beaten and her opponent's name was Moira Crawford at the Christmas Special tribute to the toops. She then graced to cover of MAXIM magazine. http://i270.photobucket.com/albums/jj97/StratusphereX/MAXIMAnyanka-1.jpg But her dream fell down when she faced Madison for the women's championship at Carnal Contendership. Anyanka lost but she wasn't going to bring her down. Anyanka put her rematch clause on and she challenged Madison with Aja Melissa at FWA Back in Business 2009. Anyanka was able to beat them in a bikini contest, but the wrestling match is still to come. After a vicious attack on Aja Melissa, which injured her, Anyanka was suspected by the investigators because they found her lip gloss in the crime scene. Anyanka's former partner, THE Ayla El, planted the evidence with many other objects on the crime scene when she injured Aja. Aja then was replaced by Raquel Wednesday for the triple threat match at FWA Back in Business IV. Anyanka reigns once again At Back in Business IV, Anyanka was able to pin the women's champion Madison Lea West to regain the women's championship after reversing Madison's Down Under Driver into her own Lullaby DDT. http://i270.photobucket.com/albums/jj97/StratusphereX/MaryseChamp.jpg The week after Back in Business, Anyanka was scheduled for a photo-op when she was interrupted by Madison Lea West and Ayla El. The week after that a match between the two interrupters was settled to schedule the number one contender for Payback. The match was won by Madison. But tragedy striked the women's champion few days before Payback, she dislocated her shoulder while weight training. But Annie is a fighter and fought Madison in an IronDiva match to stay women's champion. Making herself the first FWA Babyface Diva to successfully defend her women's championship by a count of 3 for Anyanka and 2 for Madison. The Canadian beauty then had to take a month off television to heal her wounds. She used the help of a personnal trainer and a yoga instructor. A month later, after the Draft, the Amazon came back like she never left to take out Wanda Wells, but Drew Jolson had something up his sleeve. He then announced that Anyanka would face once again Madison Lea West this time in a Last Diva Standing the following week and that this opportunity was Madison last's chance at the championship while Anyanka was holding it. Once again, Anyanka defended her championship successfully against the Australian. Anyanka was so willing to stay championship that she broke Madison's leg in two parts, leading one part outside of the leg. The week after the brutal match, the blonde decided to host a lingerie cotest between the Gothic Princess and the newly Fight Night acquired Saddle Sally. The Gothic Princess refused to strip down, but Toronto's pride took the matter into her hand and suggested a number one contender's match between the two of them the following week. The Gothic Princess won the contendership and deserved a title shot at Red, White and Bruised. Anyanka was able to retreive the woman's championship. After the match, the Princess attacked the blonde champion with a brass knuckles and taken into an asylum. Anyanka then got back in the ring and she got a chance to prove herself to Gabrielle in a non-title match. But Gabrielle was able to force Anyanka into defeat for the first time in a while. At the FWA Fourth Anniversary Show, Anyanka competed in the End of Summer BikiniPalooza against Valerie Heart, Karonina Kuiek, Suey Side, Saddle Sally, Amethyst and the mystery opponent, Lollipop, hosted by Matthew Robinson and Shaun Maden. Shaun declared Lollipop, the winner only to get put back in his place by Robinson who told him that it was for the crowd to decide the winner. The crowd chose Anyanka and her silver swimsuit with pink laces as the winner of the end of summer Bikini-Palooza. Statistics :Age: 22 :Height: 5' 5" :Weight: 130 pounds :Hometown: Toronto, Ontario, Canada Signature :Diva Slamma: Anyanka puts her opponent over her shoulder in a Oklahoma position. She then slams her opponent when she does a backbridge :Doll Domination: Anyanka's partner is down on his back. Anyanka sits down next to her opponent pulls her neck and locks her legs around her opponent's arms. She then pulls the head and pushes her legs locked around the arms away. :Lullaby DDT: Leg Sweep DDT/ DDT a la Mic Check ::Anzuigiri: Opponents grabs a leg and Anyanka kicks her opponent with her other foot vertically: a bit like Kelly Kelly's standing backflip but Anyanka kicks her opponent with her second foot. ::Bitcharanara: The opponent is in the corner, Anyanka runs at him, climb onto his shoulder and hits a hurracarana with the help of the turnbuckle ::Blonde Breaker: Anyanka grabs her opponent into a standing double arm choke (opponent choked by both his arm crossed around his neck and Anyanka is behind her opponent) then Anyanka lifts them a little bit to make them land her opponent's back on her knee. ::Blonde's Pride: Victoria standing moonsault ::Boobs Ahoy!: Puts her opponent's head into her breast, like Jillian Hall ::Ovarian Buster: Grabs her opponent by her hair and pushes her opponent's stomach onto her own knee. ::Sitting Bitch: Anyanka Jumps from the top turnbuckle and falls sitting on her opponent's stomach. (old finisher) ::Tilt-A-Whirl Headscissors ::Toronto's Shame: Anyanka puts her knee into her opponent's spine and pulls her opponent's neck. ::Whirlybird Headscissors Accomplishments Championships FWA Women's Champion(2) http://i270.photobucket.com/albums/jj97/StratusphereX/FNWomens.gif Stables :Formerly TBW/Two Beautiful Women (with Ayla El) :Formerly Unholy Uprising Matches :Was part of the first diva match in FWA :Was part of the first women's championship match :Had three non-winning women's championship match against Gabrielle, Jenny Ignito and Moira Crawford Others Third diva to be crown a two times women's champion with Gabrielle and Jenny Ignito Fifth FWA women's champion in history (not counting the several reigns) (Gabrielle, Jenny Ignito, Moira Crawford, Aja Melissa, Anyanka, Madison...) First BabyFace FWA women's champion to successfully defend her championship First Two-time Babyface FWA women's champion Inaugural Winner of the End of Summer Bikini-Palooza at FWA Fourth Anniversary. NickNames :Annie :The dirty bitch (only heel) :The fiesty blonde :The sweet candy :Toronto's Blonde :The Delight :The Amazon Entrance Theme :"Buttons" by The Pussycat Dolls :"Never Again" by Kelly Clarkson :"Stupid Shit" by Girlicious :"The Fame" by Lady GaGa Personnal Life Anyanka was born and raised in Toronto's subburbs Canada. Her mother is a peaditrician. Her father is a psychiatrist. Anyanka has two sisters and a baby brother, she's the second in a family of four children. Her older sister Stephanie is an optometrist. Her baby sister Katherine is studying to become an anthropologist and her baby brother Alex is studying on his side to become a pharmacist, they are twins. She has two nephews Maude and baby Sebastian, they are Stephanie's children. Everyone in her family has a huge diploma on their wall and sometimes Anyanka feels like the failure of the family. In her early life, Anyanka always tried to get the attention from everyone. When she was in high school, she was in the chheerleaders and was part of the volleyball team. She was part of the drama club and she still had time for boys. She was crowned Queen of the Ball at the end of High School. Studies Anyanka entered the University of Toronto to become a dentist. After a year of struggling, she decided to drop and the school dropped her since she didn't met the standarts. She then entered FWA where she bagan to wrestle until she got her debut. When FWA got back on their feet, Anyanka realized that beside wrestling she didn't have anything so she started a long distance program with the University of Phoenix. Her bachelor in science in Business/Administration is soon to be hers... Relationships Anyanka has yet to have a record of relationship. There were rumours about her being with Alexx but their affiliationas quickly denied by both parties. Anyanka is one of the few FWA divas to have yet to have a TV relationship. Category:Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers